TMM: Truth or Dare?
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Doing this until Jocie, rased-by-Alice-and-Emmett, gets the internet back, rubbish summary, anyway R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Jazz: Hello minna! I ish doing this until Jocie gets the internet back

Mika: Hi

Meg: Hola

Toffee: Hiya

Jocie: Konichiwa

Kisshu: Jazz does not own anything.... if she did the world would end by now

Jazz: T__T

Mika: Anyway first review is from Meg

**I think I was sugar high that review. X3**

**Onii-chan: I had the weirdest dream last night! I hooked up with two guys who were apparently my friends in the dream and I think I might like another guy in the dream who I didn't hook up with. O.o  
All: Sing Gives You Hell by All-American Rejects.**

**I don't have much, and I'm with my friend right now, so, bye! (Kish: Wait! Does this friend pee sitting or standing up. Me: O.o WTH?! SHE pees SITTING, onii-chan! Kish: Good. NO BOYS! Meg: -.-')**

Kisshu: O.o! No boys!!

All: *sings Gives You Hell* (Gomen too lazy to look up for the song words)

Jocie: This review is from Night's Second Moon

**Jocie: O.o OMG. Only 3 reviews... O.O and I haven't listened to "GO!" a lot, maybe 2 times, and I just felt like it! X3  
All: lol I now have wings strengthened by the power of earth from my buddy in RL Wendi (yes with an "I") lol she gave it to me on Gaia (.[com]) cos I skied with her all day, and even through a blizzard! I'm surprised I didn't die. lolz  
Anyone: Can someone sing the full Pokemon Advanced Battle theme or something like Pokemon-ish that?  
Random: YAY FOR BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS! X3 I WANNA KICK MASQUERADE'S SORRY ARSE INTO ORBIT! (lolz sorry Bakugan Alice, not you Twilight Alice. Oh **. Too many Alice's these days)  
All Pink peoples and Bakaya: Sing the Parts of Speech Song! (lol go on Google and look up "Parts of Speech Song" and the first one to come up should be the song.)  
All but said pinks and Baka's: lol the parts of speech song is a geeky song I was forced to sing at school! X3  
All: HOORAY! I GOT A NEW DS! (my old one got screwed up.) I ALSO GOT POKEMON RANGER [2]: SHADOWS OF ALMIA! HOORAY FOR SAVING THE ALMIA REGION! XD  
Cullens: i! Vampires rock! Me, my friend on both Gaia and FF, my friend in RL, Gaia, and FF, and Wendi all agree! HOORAY! **

**K I think that's enough Bai Bai!  
~Twi**

Jocie: Yeah... hehe ok ^^

All: Cool ^__^

Jazz: Umm.... can you minna?

Mika: Ehh....

Meg: Umm.....

Aoyama: I can!

Mika: WTF!? What's he doing here?!

Jazz: Umm... *starts sneaking away*

Mika: Jazz! Get back here!! *drags me back* Now tell me... why is he here!?

Jazz: He.... he looked so loney!! Walking around!

Mika: But Jazz he's the emeny!

Jazz: O.O.... He is?

Jocie: Hai, he is

Meg: When did you last see Pai?

Jazz: Umm.... *thinks* Two days ago why?

Mika: Who did you last see him with?

Jazz:.... It was.... Aoyama!

Jocie: Have you seem him since?

Jazz: No....

Meg: Then... Aoyama must have kidnapped him!

Jazz: *GASP* Your right!

Aoyama: NUU!! *runs*

Jazz: GET BACK HERE!! *runs after him*

Jocie: Yay random-ness!!

All pink people and Bakaya: *sings Parts of Speech Song*

Mika: *laughs*

Jocie: Poor you... singing that

Meg: Yay DS-ness!!

Mika: DS-ness?

Meg: New word

Jazz: *comes back dragging a beaten up Aoyama*

Pai: *teleports in* Yo

Jazz: Pai-kun Pai-kun Pai-kunnnn!!!! *glompings*

Aoyama: See... I didn't kidnap him....

Cullens: Yay!

Jocie: While Jazz is glomping Pai... I'll do the next review.... it's from Jazz

**Meh, I haven't reviwed in a while... anyway**

**Ryou: Die now! -holds up chainsaw-kun-**

**Pai: -kisses- I love you!**

**Lettuce: Look after Haru, for me and Mika pretty pwease**

**Meh, my dares were so lame, oh well... I'll try and do better ones next time, Ja ne!**

Ryou: *screams like a little girl*

Meg: Ryou-kun!

Pai: Nuuu!!

Jazz: YAY!! KISSY!!

Lettuce: Oooh ok *looks after Haru*

Meg: This review is from Mika

**EVIL!!  
Kish: (kisses) I missed u.  
Mews: Kill Masaya.  
Jocie: (sweatdrop) Jocie, the vampires live on the surface...**

**Ehh I'll review again l8er.**

Kisshu: *kisses back* I missed you too

Ichigo: I think Jazz already did... but oh well!

Mews: *kills Masaya*

Meg: *brings him back to life*

Jocie: They do?!

Jazz: DO THEY!?

Mika: Yes....

Meg: Anyway review ^^ *does peace sign*


	2. Chapter 2

Meg: Hiya

Mika: Hola

Toffee: Hi

Jocie: Hello

Jazz:... Nya

Toffee: We ish back with new chapter and Jazz doesn't own anything...

All: YAY!!!

Jazz: YOSHI!!! MART'S HERE!!

Mika: Mart?

Jazz: Yeah.... it's where the funfair comes to our town for two weeks I ish going Monday, we get a week off school! ^^

Meg: Anyway the first review if from Tomahawk 3.0

**wow, I'm your first review! anyways, yeah, I killed the last person I dared, all thnaks to a mixer of Ichigo, and voodoo. hehe ^^; **

**anyways, I have some nicer ones than before: **

**Jazz: make out with Pai. **

**Mika: kill Kish. **

**Kish: scream like a little girl on first site of Mika-chan. **

**Mint: I have some questions for you, would you like ot meet my friend, Tomahawk? **

**Ichigo: have a sugar rush, while balencing on a ball. **

**Pudding: glomp Jazz-san. **

**that's all I can think of for now (ones that are nice(r) **

**see you later!**

Jazz: Yeah... I heard... poor Rebecky and Kisshu

Pai: *reads dare* Nani!?

Mika: *demon eyes* Do. It

Pai: O.O! *makes out with Jazz*

Kisshu: Mika...chan

Mika: *twitch* You are so dead Toma-san *kills Kisshu*

Kisshu: *screams like a little girl then dies*

Jocie: *brings him back to life*

Mika: *huggles Kish* I is so sorry Kishy-kun!

Kisshu: *huggles back*

Mint: Hmm.... sure!

Ichigo: *has a sugar rush, then starts balencing on a ball, falls off and lands on Kisshu*

Kisshu: O///O

Mika: DIE PINKY!! *runs after the sugar high Mew*

Pudding: *glomps Jazz*

Jazz: *lands on her butt*

Toffee: Next is from me! and Jazz.... ¬__¬ Don't you dare feel sorry for Sakura... SHE TRIES TO STEAL MY SASUKE-KUN!!

**HELU!! TeeHee me ish lazzy to log in -.-**

**Jazz: Poof in Gaara so me can kill him?  
Gaara: START RUNNING DAMNIT!! *Holds Bazuka*  
Jazz: Poof in Sasuke-kun so me canss hug him and lurve him?  
Sasuke: *Huggles* SASUKE-KUN!!  
Mika: *pokes* I see you O.o**

**And Me has the strang feeling Ichigo Nee-chan is reading this so..**

**GAARA SUCKS. HAH. HAH. HAH.  
*Is Hyper***

**JA NE  
O.O  
AAKSKA,AK!! AJAMAMmaamamakcoKIE!**

**ZOMG STORY OF A GIRL IS PLAYING!  
BYEE!!**

***Falls on ground and dies***

Jazz: *poofs in Gaara*

Gaara: Wha...? *see's Toffee* O.O!! *starts running*

Toffee: *runs after, holding the Bazuka*

Jazz: *poofs in Sasuke*

Toffee: *comes back and huggles Sasuke* SASUKE-KUN!!

Sasuke: *huugles back* Hi Toffee-chan

Mika: *pokes back* I see you too

Jazz: So... do I....

Gaara: I don't suck!

Toffee: What was that!? *grips the Bazuka*

Gaara: O.o! Nothing

Jazz: Next review if from Mika-chan!

**First Em, then Toffee, then Jocie, now u Jazz. 2 MANY PEOPLE!!**

**Jazz: Poof in Tomahawk. Onii-chan is dead...  
Kish: MY KISHY-KUN!! (kisses)  
Sasuke: (read Toffee's review) HI SASUKE ONII-CHAN!!  
Ichigo, Masaya: KILL!! (kills)  
Yeah... Sukira is gonna kill me for the pregnant thing with Itachi when she loves Neji... hehehe... HELP!**

Jazz: *poofs in oniichan*

Tomahawk: What am I doing here!? *sees Mika* O.O!

Mika: You. Made. Me. Kill. My. Kishy-kun! *walks towards Tomahawk a death arua appearing around her*

Tomahawk: *walks backwards* H-hey Mika-chan.. calm down... *looks back* Some help would be nice!

Jazz, Toffee, Kisshu, Pai: *grabs popcorn and sits down, watching the 'show'*

Tomahawk: *rolls eyes* I don't beleive this...

Mika: You better beleive it Toma-san!! *starts running*

Tomahawk: O.o! *runs*

***Two hours later***

Mika: *comes back smiling*

Kisshu: *kisses back*

Mika: *kills Ichigo and Masaya*

Meg: *brings them back to life*

Jazz: O.o... Pregnant? *looks confused*

Mika: Yeah...

Jocie: Next is Meg's!

**-laughing- This story is being passed from person to person. xD First it was Em's, then Toffee, then Jocie, and now Jazz. xD**

**Anyway...  
OMFG! You guys HAVE to read Evernight and Blue is for Nightmares!! Their even better than Twilight! o.o  
-huggles Silver is for secrets(third book in BIFN saga- x3  
Okay, dares. xD**

**All: OMFG! FRIDAY IS FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH! =O  
Kish: OMFJacob! I LOVE JACOB AND LUCAS! (Kish: Who? O.o Me: Jacob from BIFN saga, and Lucas from Evernight saga. =D)  
Boys: Sing Love Story by Forever the Sickest Kids!  
Girls: Sing Love Story by Taylor Swift!**

**Mkay, all I got, bye bye! ^-^ -winks and does peace sign-**

Jazz: I haven't even read Twilight yet TT.... My friend thinks is boring...

Meg: *faints*

Ryou: *wakes Meg up*

Meg: Ryou-kun! *hugs*

Kisshu: I. Said. No. BOYS!! *mumbles* They better be nice

Boys: *sings Love Story by Forever the Sickest Kids*

Girls: *sings Love Story by Taylor Swift*

Jazz: If it wasn't for Rai... the sensei would have taken my phone away

Toffee: Why?

Jazz: I was taking pictures of my friends and I didn't see the sensei coming but Rai did and she quickly grabbed my phone and hid it

Tomahawk: *tuts* You shouldn't have phones in school

Jazz: Yeah.... ¬__¬ But I do anyway! XD

Tomahawk: *sighs* You'll never learn until it's took off you

Jazz: Yeah... I know... gah they look through our phones if they got hold of them, they found... hentai pictures on of my friends phone... TT

Mika: O.o

Meg: Anyway enough bout School, next review if from Jocie and Fenna

**Fenna:O-M-SQUWE  
Jocie:Fenna who gave you sugar  
Fenna:Jem&Jen**

**Jocie's dares  
Jazz:Hi Jazz and thank you for helping me i am still on my brother's comp.  
Ryou:eat ichiho's underwear  
Bakaya:dance around your wife singing 'Carmel danson' or how ever you spell it  
Ichiho:eat chocolate covered pickles**

**Fenna's dares  
every hyper person:eat sugar then dance with us  
Pai:kiss Jazz  
Mika:Crash crashed...again  
Jocie:chocolate covered pickles gross...but it is ichiho  
Everyone:i lost the game**

Jazz: It's ok Jocie ^^

Ryou: *eats Ichigo's underware*

Toffee: I love that song!! *dances*

Jazz: YAY!! *dances with Toffee*

Bakaya: *dances around his wife, singing Carmel danson*

Ichigo: *eats chocolate covered pickles*

All: *gets hyper then dances with Fenna*

Pai: *kisses Jazz*

Jazz: Yay!!

Mika: Aww, poor Crash

Jocie: *eats chocolate covered pickles*.... O.o

All: *hugs* Aww

Jazz: Next is from Sky-san!!

**Anyway, WOO! Your own truth and dare Jazz-san! ^^ **

**Mint: What made you idolize Zakuro so much?**

**Zakuro: How come you were so protective to Momoka, besides her being your biggest fan?**

**Jazz: Do you want to be in my 'Kisshu's Sleepover' story? Please? I need a friend in there! And not just Kiniro, I need someone to hang out with at that sleepover other than the gang!  
Abyway, you rock dude! ^^ Update soon!**

Mint: Hmm... it's her looks, her kindness, her smile...

***Fives hours later***

Mint: Her eyes, her li-

Jazz: Enough! Just one reason!

Mint:... Her eyes

Zakuro: I was protective over Momoka-chan because she is just like me and I do not want to see another child go through what I went through

Mint: *claps* Well said oneesama!

Jazz:..... HAIII!!! *glompings* YAY!! I ROCK!!

All: ¬__¬

Jazz: *amine eyes* No... one's said that before...

Tomahawk: Ok Jazz-san

Jazz: Review pwease! *kitty pose*


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz: *listening to Rock & Roll Beethovan by E.M.U*

Mika: What are you doing?

Jazz:.... *still listening*

Mika: *growls and switchs it off*

Jazz: H-H-HEY!! I was listening to that!! *cries*

Lizzie: What was it?

Jazz: It was Pai's VA, Canna Nobutoshi singing and Kisshu's VA is in that band...

Mika, Lizzie: *GASP* Let me listen!! *puts in back on and listens*

Meg: *sweatdrops* Ok... while they are listening to that, first review is from XmewmewLizzieX

**Okay, Lizzie is here to rock the house!**

Kisshu: Can I have a hug? I've had a suckish day.  
Pudding: Get high on coffee (coffee hyper Pudding compared to regular hyper Pudding . . . *smiles*)  
Pai: Onii-chan! *glomps!*  
Pai, Lettuce, Kisshu and Ichigo: Have a kissing contest, Pai with Lettuce and Kisshu with Ichigo.  
Jazz: I'VE READ TWILIGHT AND IT IS THE MOST AMAZING BOOK EVER! READ IT NOW! I love vampires.  
Everyone else: READ TWILIGH AS WELL!  
speaking of which,  
Kisshu: I know you're not a vampire, but bite me anyway.

Man, being an obsessed fangirl is hard. I have more . . .

Pai + Kisshu + Ryou: Pai kiss Jazz and Kisshu kiss Mika and Ryou kiss Meg.  
Jazz + Mika + Meg: You're welcome.

Okay, Now I'm done. Bai bai for now!

Kisshu: *hugs Lizzie*

Pudding: *finds Coffee and in less then two minutes has destoryed half of the room* WOOHOO!! HYPER PUDDING NA NO DA!!

Pai: Ugh.. Hi Imouto-chan *hugs back*

Pai, Lettuce: *starts kissing*

Kisshu, Ichigo: *starts kissing too*

Jazz: GO ONEECHAN!! PAI-KUN!!

Lizzie: GO KISSHU!! ICHIGO!!

*two hours later*

Mika: Go... Kisshu...

Lizzie: GO KISSHU!!

Jazz: GO PAI-KUN!! ONEECHAN!!

Kisshu, Ichigo: *pulls away, panting*

Lizzie, Mika: Aww... Kisshu lost

Jazz: WOO!! PAI-KUN, ONEECHAN WON!! *starts reading Twilight*

Kisshu: Umm... ok *bites Lizzie*

Pai: *kisses Jazz*

Kisshu: *kisses Mika*

Ryou: *kisses Meg*

Jazz, Mika, Meg: Arigato Lizzie!

Jocie: Next is from Meg

**HI! :D  
OMFG! I'M GOING TO GO SEE FRIDAY THE 13TH! =O  
-shakes with fear- o.o**

-glomps Ryou- I is scared! D=

All: Who gets scared easily?  
Girls: Who wears thongs? O.o

All I got!  
Laterz! x3

Jazz: O.O! What was it like!?

Ryou: Gah *falls down then hugs back*

Mika: I don't

Toffee: Maybe...

Jocie: Sometimes...

Lizzie: Maybe...

Jazz:... Maybe...

Pai: Iie

Kisshu: No

Pudding: NO NA NO DA!! *still hyper on coffee*

Ichigo: Sometimes

Lettuce: Hai...

Ryou: Never! *sees Jazz in a clown mask* Ok! MAYBE!!

Keiichiro: Nope

Zakuro: No

Taruto: Sometimes

Girls: O.O!

Jazz: No... I do not...

Lizzie: O.O... No

Mika: O.o

Jocie: o__o

Toffee: Meg! How came you ask minna that?!

Zakuro: Hai

Mint: *faints*

Lettuce: *faints too*

Pudding: What's thongs na no da?

Ichigo: *blush* Maybe...

Jazz: Next review is from oniichan! And it's the start of the war between oniichan and Mika-chan... TT__TT

**-comes back in crawling in pain-**

Me: Ow! that hurt! how dare you attack me, Mika-chan!

Mika: live two whole chapters without even talking to Kish! hah! take that! I bet you didn't see that one coming!

Jazz: go to the mart with Pai! :D see Mika! you should be more nice, like Jazz-san!

Pai: (what should I do to you?...) I got it! make out with Jazz-san unexpectedly, like a force make out!

Lettuce: sorry to say this, I got a truth, and a dare for you: dare: watch Pai make out with Jazz, and the truth, do you love Pai, more than Jazz loves him?

Mint: then, will you go out with Tomahawk?

Toffee: kiss...Sasuke!

Pudding: chase Jazz, and Toffee around dressed as Jason Vorhees! it's Fr. the 13th after all!

Zakuro: make out with...MIKA!

yeah, oh, and everyone, meet my good friend, and a guy who happens to look a lot like myself, Tomahawk's 2.0!

that's all for now! :D

Mika: *glares then looks at Kisshu* TT__TT

Jazz: YAY!! *goes to the Mart with Pai*

*At the Mart*

Jazz: *stands in line for Booster*

Pai: *looks up at the ride nervous* Jazz... do we have to go on this?

Jazz: Hai! C'mon Pai-kun! *gets in*

Pai: TT__TT *gets in beside Jazz*

Man: Hold on tight

Pai: Huh!? *looks scared to death*

Man: *starts ride*

*Back in Fanfiction*

Lettuce: *after she wakes up* Do... do you think Pai-san's alright?

Minna: *looks at each other then nods* Hai

Jazz: *comes back dragging an even paler then before Pai*

Lizzie: What did you drag him onto!?

Jazz: Booster! ^^

Lizzie: You mean... that really, really high ride that and when it starts going fast, the cart goes upside down?!

Jazz: Hai!

Lettuce: *hugs Pai* Poor Pai-san

Jazz: *starts talking to Lizzie*

Pai: *grabs Jazz and starts making out with her*

Jazz: O///O!!

Lettuce: O.O!!! I... do now know about that... I'd say we love him the same amount...

Mint: Ok, I will ^^

Toffee: Yay! *kisses Sasuke*

Hyper Pudding: *chases Jazz*

Toffee: *dresses up as Jason Vorhees*

Zakuro: *makes out with Mika*

Mika: *punchs Zakuro then glares at Tomahawk* You will pay

Jazz: O.O!! YOU KILLED KISSHU!! DIE BASTARD!!

Mika: NANI!? HE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED MY KISHY-KUN!?!?!?! I'M HELPING!!

Lizzie: HE DID WHAT?!

Meg, Jocie, Toffee: O.O! *holds Mika, Jazz and Lizzie back*

Lettuce: Next review is from Mika

**THIS NOW MEANS WAR TOMAHAWK!!  
Tomahawk: Make out with MASAYA!!  
Mint: U r not allowed 2 go on any dates with Tomahawk or any version of his (2.0 and 3.0 and such)  
Jazz: ANY DARE FROM NOW ON MADE TO SEPERATE ME FROM KISH IS NOT ALLOWED!!  
Kish: ... (bawls eyes out)  
Ryou: KISS TOMAHAWK!!  
Sasuke: ONII-CHAN!! ATTACK TOMAHAWK!!**

This review was brought 2 u by Kill Tomahawk. KILL HIM!! (chases Tomahawk with a sword)

Mika the ** off Uchiha

Masaya: *makes out with Tomhawk*

Mika: *laughs* Haha

Tomahawk: *kicks Masaya away*

Mint: Ooh.. ok Mika...

Jazz: Hai! Mika-chan!

Kisshu: Mika-chan TT__TT

Ryou: *kisses Tomahawk*

Tomahawk: O.O! *pushes Ryou away*

Jazz: YAY!! YAOI!!

Tomahawk: What was that? *towers over Jazz*

Jazz: O.O!! *hides behind Mika*

Sasuke: *attacks Tomahawk*

Tomahawk: *attacks back*

Toffee: NUU!! SASUKE-KUN!!

Lizzie: Next review is from Spiritcharm

**Hi,hi!**

Ryou: Sing Do You Think I'm Pretty while dressed as Deep Blue.  
Ryou: *Smirks and magically teleports 100 hyper, small, 4 year old children into the room* Ryou you are about to be beaten by small children, any last words?  
Mint: Shave half of your head.

Bye bye!

Ryou: *sings Do You Think I'm Pretty while dressed as Deep Blue*

Jazz, Lizzie: *laughs*

Meg: I THINK HE IS!!

Ryou: *sees children* O.O!.... I love you Meg *gets beaten up*

Meg: Ryou-kun!!!

Mint: *shaves half of her head*

Jazz: HAHA!!

Mika: Next review is from Sukira

**Mickey already reviewed, so I had to log out. B*tch...**

Mickey: Just kiss Kish already and stop moping! He said not 2 talk to him! Kissing isnt talking! GOD!  
Tomahawk: Don't worry. Mick is just a drama queen. Trust me. I have to go to school with her.  
Jazz: Poof in a guy named Justin, let me kill him, then poof him out. Mickey and my brother might hav sent him to the hospital (where he later went 2 juvie) but I didnt get to hurt him. Don't ask me why I h8 him. Look on my profile part on our profile. It doesnt say his name but if u look closely, you'll find out why.  
Pai: Yo... No one kill me... (drags Pai in2 closet)

Yeah I'll go along with the stupid being pregnant thing but Im not gonna like it... WHY ITACHI!?!? WHY NOT NEJI OR PAI?!?!

Mika: *thinks* HA!! TAKE THAT TOMAHAWK! *kisses Kish*

Tomahawk: Ok Sukira

Jazz: *poofs in some guy called Justin and lets Sukira kill him then poofs him out*

Pai: *gets dragged into closet*

Jazz: TT__TT P-Pai-kun *faints*

Pai: *comes out a while later with Sukira*

Jazz: *wakes up* Pai-kun! *huggles Pai then poofs in Neji*

Neji: Why am I here?

Jazz: So Sukira can have you and I get Pai-kun!

Toffee: Next review is from Jocie

**Jocie:still no comp -cries-  
Fenna:ok her crying is annoying**

Both:only one dare

All girls ciss the boy you like

Pudding: Poor Jocie oneechan

Toffee: *kisses Sasuke*

Mika: *kisses Kisshu*

Sukira: *kisses Neji*

Lizzie: *kisses Kish*

Jazz: *kisses Pai*

Ichigo: *kisses Masaya*

Masaya: YAY! I'm loved!!

Mint: *kisses... Ryou*

Meg: MINT!! *grabs Ryou and kisses him*

Zakuro: *kisses Keiichiro*

Pudding: *kisses Taruto*

Lettuce: *kisses Pai*

Jazz: Phew... so many kissing...

Lizzie: Hai...but at least I kissed Kisshu! ^^ But... he's still Mika's, review please!


	4. YAOI! RyouXMasaya! OO!

Lizzie: Jazz doesn't not own anything!

Jazz: TT__TT

Ryou: *holds up food smirking*

Jazz: ONIICHAN!! You know I'm not eating today!! I ish doing it for all the poor children... but gah my head hurts when I don't eat :(

Lizzie: *GASP* ONIICHAN?!

Jazz: Hai....

Meg: Okay...

Toffee:....O.O

Mika: Ok! First review is from Tomahawk 3.0

**Okay, I got a truth to tell to you all that may shock you...Sukira? Mika likes your brother!**

take that Mika-chan you b*tch! bet you wish you didn't rub me the wrong way now, do you?

Mint: Ignore Mika's dare completly, and go out with Tomahawk.

Tomahawk 2.0: kill Kish again...in fornt of Mika-chan!

Sukira: again, Mika like your brother.

Jazz: Now you drag Pai into a cloest, and stay there for about two hours please.

Ryou: by request of Jazz-san, I give you a voodoo doll. please don't kill her!

Zakuro: Pose naked in front of a camera.

that's all for now! bet you wish you were a bit nicer to me now, Mika-chan!

Sukira: I know... already...

Mint: *goes out with Tomahawk*

Tomahawk 2.0: Ok! *kills Kisshu in front of Mika*

Lizzie: *twitch*

Jocie: *brings him back to life*

Jazz: YAY!! *drags Pai in the closet*

*Two hours later*

Pai: *comes out blushing*

Jazz: *blushing slightly* ^^

Ryou: *smirks and takes voodoo doll* I'm gonna have fun with this... *hides it away*

Zakuro: *strips and poses naked in front of camera*

Mint: *dies*

Tomahawk: *brings her back to life*

Jocie: Next is from Meg

**Hey peeps!  
xD**

Toffee: I asked it 'cause I coudn't think of anything else. xD And cause my friend bought me some. O.o  
Mint: -kills Mint- Ryou is mine! x3  
Ryou: -glomps- -cries- Some person reviewed my Truth or Daree? story... and...and... EWW! D=  
Kish: T-The person made you and me... h-have...  
All: S3X! D=  
Ryou: -huggles-  
Onii-chan: -shudders- She...or her... made us have sex in the review! D=  
Ryou: -kisses-  
All: I'm gonna be on the news. o.o  
-faints-

Danny (OC): -sweat drops- Meg? -pokes me-  
Me: -twitch- Me... onii-chan... -faints-  
Danny: -throws water on me-  
Me: -wakes up-  
Danny: Finish the review.  
Me: Danny, why are you the only OC that appears in my reviews? O.o  
Danny: -turns red- Uhm...  
Me: -shrugs-

Ryou: Let's g to the movies! -drags him there-

All I got! Laterz!

Toffee: Ooh ok ^^

Mint: *dies again*

Ryou: *hugs back*

Tomahawk: *brings her back to life... again*

Mika, Lizzie, Kisshu: *twitch*

Kisshu: THAT'S DISGUSTING!!

Mika: Hai! It is

Ryou: *kisses back then gets dragged to the movies*

Toffee: Next is from XmewmewLizzieX

**Yay! I kissed Kish! Sorry Mika, but even though I kissed him, it doesn't technically mean he isn't yours, so . . .  
Kish: Make out with Mika for 10 minutes, and then do the same to me! But don't say who's a better kisser please . . . I can't face getting hurt like that . . . not today . . . T_T**

Ahem! Back into happy mode!^_^

Mint: Put on . . . THIS ANN SUMMERS LINGERIE! And then give Masaya a lap dance.  
Ryou: Watch the movie "It".  
Kei-Kei: What are your exact feelings towards Ryou?  
Kish: Ouch! When I told you to bite me, I didn't mean that hard, you made it bleed T_T . . . go and get me a plaster!  
  
**Okay, that's all I got! ^^**

Kisshu: ^^ *makes out with Mika for ten minutes then does the same to Lizzie* Hmm... Your both the same!

Mika, Lizzie: YAY!!

Mint: *mumbles then puts on very sexy Ann Summers lingerin on*

Masaya: O.O! *looks at his tree porn* Gomen... but Mint is calling me *puts away tree porn*

Mint: *gives Masaya a lap dance*

Masaya: THAT'S CRAP!! EVEN ME AND SHIROGANE-KUN!! DO BETTER!!

Meg: O.O! *faints*

Lizzie: WHAT'S THAT MEAN?!

Jazz: HAI!! THAT DOES THAT MEAN?!

Ryou: THIS! *does lap dance with Masaya*

Lizzie, Jazz, Mika, Toffee, Jocie, Pai, Kisshu: *dies*

Tomahawk, Lettuce, Ichigo: *brings them back to life*

Ryou: *watchs It then cries* MEG!! AOYAMA-KUN!!

Keiichiro: *coughs* Well... I did LOVE him but... he seems to like Aoyama-san and Meg-san

Kisshu: G-gomen! *puts plaster on*

Jazz: Next is from Mika and Sukira!

**Lizzie, Ichigo: Start running... now...  
Kish: TT_TT U. Kiss. Ichigo... (runs away crying)(is bawling eyes out)**

Sukira: Oh god...

Lizzie, Ichigo: O.o!

Kisshu: Umm... *kisses Ichigo*

Jazz: Poor Mika! *huggles*

Meg: Well.... that's all for today! Review please!


End file.
